jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Yoda Alpha
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Benutzerdiskussionen Hallo Yoda Alpha, es ist nicht nötig, alle Benutzer zu begrüssen, dazu sind die Benutzerseiten nicht gedacht. Pandora Diskussion 23:25, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Pandora er wollte doch nur höflich sein. Abgesehen davon das er nur vier Leute begrüßt hat. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:37, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich sag es dir jetzt nochmal, wir sind kein soziales Netzwerk, bei dem es darum geht, mit anderen Leute Netzwerke zu bilden. Dazu sind Facebook, Studi/Mein/SchülerVZ und Konsorten da. Es ist nicht nötig, jeden Benutzer, mit dem du im Chat geschrieben hast hier nochmal anzusprechen. Und "Höflichkeit" ist dafür auch keine Begründung, das ist nämlich einfach nicht Usus hier. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:36, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich will dich nochmal bitten, nicht allen Benutzern Begrüssungen auf die Diksussionen zu schreiben, wir sind eben kein soziales Netzwerk. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:48, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Pandora hat schon alles gesagt, also unterlasse das bitte in Zukunft und widme dich hier der Verbesserung des Wikis und nicht der Pflege sozialer Kontakte. 14:04, 4. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Warum ignorierst du jeden Hinweis? Lies doch mal in der Datenbank und sprich nicht alle Benutzer wegen irgendwelcher Belanglosigkeiten an. 14:56, 4. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Chat Hi Yoda,wir können uns im Chat treffen.Gruß Commander Fox 16:50, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Commander Fox gestern konnte ich dich nicht treffen (war beim Freund).Vieleicht kannst du heute in Chat kommen dann kannst du mir auch vieleicht genauer sagen wann du im Chat bist.Yoda Alpha 13:17, 4. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin jetzt auch on.Nionly 20:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wie funktioniert der Chat? Boss 20:40, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseiten Hallo Yoda Alpha, es liegt nicht im Sinn einer Enzyklopädie, sich nur um Benutzerseiten zu kümmern. Insbesondere ist es quatsch, andere auf eine angeblich schlechte Benutzerseite hinzuweisen. Die ist eigentlich nur dafür da, ein paar Informationen über sich selbst preiszugeben. Zumal deine eigene Seite ja nun auch nicht gerade das Paradebeispiel für eine schlichte, sachliche Seite ist... Also bitte denk dran, dass Artikel weitaus wichtiger sind. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Noch ein Tipp, oder eher Frage: darf ich ein deine Rechtschreibfehler(auf deiner Seite) korrigieren, weil Aldeeran hast du etwas falsch geschrieben...Nionly 16:15, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi Nionly na klar darfst du die Fehler korrigieren ich habs nicht mit Rechtschreibung ich in meinem Diktat eine 6 Nionly :::Bitte die Diskussionen da weiter führen wo sie begonnen haben...Ich mach mich gleich an die Arbeit.Wenn es irgendetwas zu beanstenden gibt einfach sich hier beschweren.Nionly 16:24, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Team Darf man wissen, was das genau für ein Team ist? Ich wäre wirklich gerne Mitglied.Nionly 16:18, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du in unserm Team bist dann treffen wir uns mal im Chat und ich schreib dich in meine Freunde Liste und ein mein Team das wärs dann auch ich würde mich wirklich wirklich freun wenn ich dich in mein Team schreiben kann.Yoda Alpha 16:26, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Muss man sich im Chat extra anmelden? wenn ja mach ich SOFORT.Nionly 16:29, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Im Chat muss mann sich nicht anmelden aber mann muss vieleicht Java herunterladen aber das ist nicht schlimm ist Geld kostet es glaube ich'auch nicht. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 16:35, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) (Diskussion) Yoda Alpha) ::::Diskussionen bitte '''immer dort weiterführen, wo sie begonnen werden, und bitte immer schön signieren. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:35, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Java hab ich.Nionly 16:33, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich schreib dich jetzt in mein Team O.k(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 16:35, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) (Diskussion) Yoda Alpha) Was ist denn das für ein Team? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 09:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Was das für ein Team ist also ich schreib dich in meine Freundeliste in unser Taem und treffen uns im Chat ich würde mich freuen wenn ich dich in mein Team schreiben kann Ich will gerne in deinem Team sein, muss ich aber aufs Chat gehen? Boss 15:13, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Du musst natürlich nicht in Cheat gehn ich kann dich ja nicht zwinge ich würde dich gern in unserTeam schreiben :Also bin ich dabei? Boss 19:14, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ja du bist dar bei wenn du willst ich würde mich freuen.15:19, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich wäre ''wirklich gerne Mitglied.J Luke M 19:02, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ja klar trag dich ein aber nicht vergessen zu helfen :P Vorsicht Da es dich auch direkt betrifft, will ich es dir hier auch nochmal sagen, dass du es nicht übersiehst. Les dir mal JP:WJNI durch, besonders Punkt 5 und die Konsequenzen, besonders den letzten Punkt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:02, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ebenfalls ist es nicht nötig, ständig das Datum in einer Diskussion zu aktualisieren. Das Datum ist dazu da, damit man weiß, wann die Nachricht geschrieben wurde, daher sollte es nicht verändert werden. Denke auch daran, die Vorschau-Funktion zu benutzen. -- 09:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Danke schön Danke das du und Nionly mir bei meiner Seite so geholfen habt.Ohne euch seh meine seite lange nicht so gut aus nochmals danke.Ich hoffe ich kann euch auch einen gefallen tun.Robin Vader 10:14, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wir sind schliesslich zum helfen da, oder?Nionly 10:14, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) "Team" Hey, ich muss dich nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass die Jedipedia kein Chatroom ist. Bitte unterlass dieses Zeug mit deiner Kampfgruppe. Man kann sich auch helfen, ohne so einen Schnickschnack zu machen. Ich weise hier nochmal auf das hier hin. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:36, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Yoda Alpha, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:15, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) MItarbeit So mein Freund, ich verweise jetzt noch einmal (wirklich einmal) auf diese Seite. Bitte konzentriere deine Mitarbeit auf Artikel und unterlasse dein ständiges Anfragen wegen dem "Team". Du hast über 150 Beiträge, davon ganze '''drei (!!!)' im Artikelnamensraum. Sollte das so weiter gehen, landest du hier. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:08, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) JP-Chat Hallo Yoda Alpha, Ich finde mich irgendwie im Chat nicht zu recht, Java habe ich, kannnst du mir helfen? Hoffnungsvoller Gruß Joni 06:06, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Was ist genau dein Problem.Yoda Alpha 08:11, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Vielleicht kann ich helfen, Joni. Ladt dir Chatzilla hier runter und dann müsste es wieder funktionieren.Nionly 17:02, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Team Irgendwie mag das Team hier keiner, aber die Idee ist doch nicht schlecht :D. Würde gerne ein bisschen mehr erfahren. Hoffe auf Rückmeldung Without Aayla, without me! 16:02, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Enschuldigung das es sooo lange gedauert hat und du wolltest information also ich will den neuen Jedipedianern helfen ihre Seiten zu verbessern wie es einst Nionly getan hat ja darum geht es.Dein Yoda Alpha Möge die macht mit dir sein (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Yoda Alpha (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18. Okt. 2009, 11:10:43) ::Solche Sachen haben hier jetzt absolut absolut gar nichts verloren Pandora Diskussion 11:54, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::2 Sachen Panda Erstens: Das Team ist da um Leute mit ihren Seiten zu helfen damit sie sagen können für was sie sich interssieren und sich mit andern USern auszutauschhen und ihr wissen teilen können und besser Artikel zu ferfassen.Und Zweitens wenn du nicht der selben meinung bist dann kann es dir doch egal sein.Wir benutzen das ja nicht als facebook oder schülervz. ::::1.)Ein wenig mehr respekt vor anderen Usern ::::2.) Die Benutzerseite kann einem vollkommen egal sein, weil es in der Jp. nicht um Benutzerseiten geht, sondern um die Herstellung von Artikeln, und wenn du mit anderen Benutzern dich "austauschen" willst, dann treff dich mit ihnen oder mailt euch ::::3.) bitte signiere mit 4~ ::::und 4.) Der Admin. heißt Pandora und nicht "Panda"! ::::Ich hoffe du wirst dich daran halten, auch wenn du längerer angemeldet bist als ich! --'CC-307 Frage?'' 19:34, 22. Mär. 2011 (CET) Danke für dein bemühen, CC-307, aber ich denke da setze ich selbst noch einen drauf: Yoda Alpha, der Ton gegenüber unserem Admin Pandora und deine Einstellung zum Projekt kann ich so nicht durchgehen lassen. Deine Diskussionsseite spricht inzwischen Bände, du solltest langsam verstranden haben „''was die Jedipedia nicht ist''“. Wer hier mitarbeiten möchte und sich an die Regeln hält, ist gerne willkommen. Wer dazu nicht bereit ist, kann gehen. Betrachte dies als deine letzte Warnung. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin''']] 21:54, 22. Mär. 2011 (CET)